LEGO City: Undercover
LEGO City: Undercover is a source game. Changes to LEGO All-Stars Co-Op As LEGO City is the only game in the series that doesn't allow Co-Op, LEGO All-Stars has made a few changes so that Chase is never alone in the story. *At the start of the story, you will have Bryony Muska following you to the Police Station. *When you get in the station, your partner will be Horace Cone. After Frank Honey fixes the "compuper", P2 will switch to him. *On the way to the Cherry Tree Bank, Chase is joined by Officer Park. Park will help Chase with the first two Clown Robbers. She leaves when you give the Docks Foreman his sandwich. The Foreman then helps Chase capture Wes. *After Wes is arrested, a Traffic Cop will join Chase to help make a roadblock. *The Garage Worker now helps Chase find the super bricks at his gas station, instead of just sitting there. After that, Ranger Barber joins Chase on his way to Duke Huckleberry. *After getting the grapple gun from Duke, Quinton Spencer joins Chase. He is even the character Player 2 uses in Some Assaults. *After Some Assaults, George Fartarbensonbury joins Chase. *After meeting Captain Bluffbeard, Player 2 switches to Bluffbeard while George disappears. *When Chase arrives at Albatross Island, Player 2 takes control of Pat Patterson. *After meeting Blue, the player gets a chance to use him until the level starts. *In Trouble in Stir, Player 2 starts with the Old Prison Guard. After the prisoners are back in their cells and the guard unlocks the door to Chase's Robber disguise, he leaves and Heywood joins Chase. *After Trouble in Stir, DaMumbo escorts Chase to the train station. After the train ride, Chase is joined by Barney Greenschrist, who stays with Chase into the level. *After Miner Altercation, Duke Huckleberry joins Chase to lead him to Barry's dojo. *In Kung Fool, Player 2 controls a random Karate Master. *After Kung Fool, Ted Baxter joins Chase up to when Chan's gang has Frank Honey hostage. After that, he runs away and the green player control goes to Frank, who can't really do much in the truck. The green control of Frank lasts up until Chase gets his Undercover clothes when he is joined by Blubs. *Blubs helps Chase with Bucky Butler. After Bucky is arrested, he had to come along as the second player. *After meeting Old Quiang, he joins you on the mission he gave you and sees that you pick up Forrest Blackwell. He then leaves you and player 2 shifts control to Blackwell. After dropping him off at the theatre, Chase is joined by a random limo driver who drives him to Chan's gang. After meeting Chan's gang, Chase is joined by Li. *When crashing a pool party to steal a car, Chase is joined by a Skater Girl. When stealing the car, Chase is joined by Fu. After chasing Natalia, instead of running off to find her dad, she joins Chase until he gets to the back of the police station where Chuck Morrison helps him find the tires to his bike. The bike now has a sidecar. And Chuck helps chase deliver the truck to where Moe De Luca is. After picking up Moe, Chuck is left there while control is shifted to Moe. *After dropping off Moe, the green control shifts to Salvadore Calzone. Then Player 2 shifts back to Moe at the airport. *After chasing the delivery truck, Chase kidnaps the driver as Player 2. *After going to Pappalardo's, Chase is joined by Mikey Spoilers. *In Dirty Work, Paulie Blindfolds helps Chase navigate the sewers and rob the bank. *After Dirty Work, Verne chases Chase as Player 2. *After delivering the truck with the Bell Pepper Emerald, Verne takes the truck and Lucky Pete joins you. *When Marion Dunby gives Chase a stakeout mission, Blubs joins him. *After the stakeout and when Chan Chuang gives Chase the task to steal the Moon Buggy, Blubs leaves and Chao Hui joins. *When you get to Apollo Island, Brantford Cubbery joins you. *When you get near the Space Center, after the cutscene, Brantford is replaced with Bud Hawkings *In Astronaughty, Chase is joined by Jonlan Regnix. *After Astronaughty, a Space Villain helps Chase evade Apollo security. After security retreats, Chao Hui joins you until you get back to the mainland where Officer Park is waiting. She helps Chase rescue Blackwell, who Player 2 controls after the rescue until they reach the police station. *After delivering Blackwell, Becky Ballantine follows Chase to Chan's scrapyard. *Clutch and Studski are now fully playable in Scrapyard Scrap. *After Scrapyard Scrap, Natalia sticks around until Chase meets with Sheriff Huckleberry. *After meeting with the Sheriff, Frank Honey stays with Chase up until they go to the museum. Frank even helps Chase with the pigs. And the joke about Frank feeding the horse the apple along with his conversations with Jethro Hayes is ommitted. *A Cave Woman joins Chase in The Colossal Fossil Hustle *The Robo T-Rex is now it's own character. *After dropping off the T-Rex, Charlotte Hannon joins Chase. Or canonically, he follows Charlotte to the Fire Station. *In Hot Property, Player 2 gets to use Ramon Lopez-Delgado until Chase gets to the basement, where Ramon is replaced with Carlo Jerome. *After Hot Property, Player 2 controls Vinnie Pappalardo until Chase gets back to Mercy Hearts hospital when P2 switches to Ellie Phillips. *When Chase plans on rescuing Natalia with the chicken, Ellie talks to Chase in a conversation that was originally on his communicator and then leaves. Player 2 switches to Natalia on the roof, who is blocked from jumping off by invisible walls. *After dropping Natalia off at Ellie's, Deborah Graham joins Chase. *After meeting with Moe De Luca at Pappalardo's, he joins Chase. *At Honey Hotel, when the Weightlifter denies Chase as a gym member, P2 switches to him. *When Chase goes up the elevator, P2 switches to Frank. *When Chase chicken glides to another roof, P2 switches to a Lifeguard. *When Chase launches himself to another building, P2 switches to a Hula Dancer. She won't be able to follow Chase through the teleporter, but at least he will have to get back to her. *When Chase launches himself to another building, P2 switches to a Boxer. *After the disagreement between Rex Fury and Vinnie Pappalardo, a Beach Dude joins Chase. *In Smash 'n' Grab, Moe De Luca helps Chase rob Forrest Blackwell instead of waiting in the boat. *After Smash 'n' Grab, P2 controls Tim Welch. *In They All Scream for Ice Cream, P2 controls Carlo Jerome (Cone) while Vinnie Pappalardo is frozen. After Chase thaws Vinnie, he helps him while Carlo just wanders the parlor. *Lance Linberger as P2 leads Chase to the Construction Yard. *In High Steal, Miles Reber helps Chase with his training. *P2 is Eddie Jojo between the levels of High Steal and Disruptive Behaviour *In Disruptive Behaviour, P2 is Jenny Rathbone. *P2 takes control of Henrik Kowalski after Disruptive Behaviour. Chase and the Professor don't split up in Breaking and Reentering. *After Breaking and Reentering, Chase is joined by Mayor Gleeson on the way to Kowalski's lab, where he meets up with Frank Honey. *After arriving at Blackwell Tower, Marion Dunby uses his new Walkie-Talkie ability to call his cops to help build the shield generators. *On Apollo Island, Professor Kowalski helps Chase build the space shuttle, wearing his Space Gear *In Fly Me to the Moon, Chase is joined by Ben Sharples.